


The village

by lronFrost456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FtM Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lronFrost456/pseuds/lronFrost456
Summary: Tony Stark wasn’t born Tony, but that didn’t stop him from becoming who he is today.





	The village

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song The village, by Wrabel.
> 
> I advanced Peggy’s alzheimer to fit the song.
> 
> Please leave feedback!

_No, your mom don't get it  
_ His mother was the first person he told, and she had just dismissed him to go back to her bottles.  
 _And your dad don't get it  
_ He hadn’t been expecting his father’s fist when he tried to tell him.   
_Uncle John don't get it  
_ Obie had just told him to be a good girl and to do what his father told him.   
_And you can't tell grandma  
_ He hadn’t tried to tell his aunt Peggy, his father had been watching him to closely.   
_'Cause her heart can't take it  
_ Anyway, she wouldn’t have remembered. She even forgot his name half the time.   
_And she might not make it_

_They say: Don't dare,_ _don't you even go there  
_ _Cutting off your long hair  
_ _You do as you're told  
_ He cut his hair anyway, using the kitchen scissors. It didn’t matter how his parents had reacted, it had been worth it.   
_Tell you: Wake up, go put on your makeup  
_ _This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow_  
He had no choice but to let the makeup artist his father had hired ‘make him pretty’, but he swore to himself that it would be the last time.

  
_There's something wrong in the village  
_ _They stare in the village_  
Everybody looked at him as he walked down the corridor of his school. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going back to wearing the uniform skirt.

_There's nothing wrong with you  
_ _It's true, it's true  
_ _There's something wrong with the village  
_ Pepper hugged him the first day he came to school as himself, and told him how courageous he was.   
_Feel the rumors follow you from Monday, all the way to Friday dinner_  
His classmate may think they were subtle, but he still heard them, whispering, all day long, every day.

_You got one day of shelter,  
_ _then it's Sunday hell to pay,  
_ _you young lost sinner  
_ His mother didn’t let him skip church, no matter what he tried.   
_Well I've been there, sitting in that same chair  
_ _Whispering that same prayer half a million times  
_ He prayed whatever god existed to help him, and make his body right, as it should have been in the first place.   
_It's a lie though buried in disciples  
_ _One page of the Bible isn't worth a life_  
The day he told the whole church that god didn’t exist, because he would have helped him if he did, was the last time his mother took him to church. 

_There's something wrong in the village  
_ _They stare in the village_  
The media had endless critic about the Stark kid that didn’t look like ‘she’ should. He stopped listening to them pretty quickly.

_There's nothing wrong with you  
_ _It's true, it's true  
_ _There's something wrong with the village_  
Rhodey, his roommate at MIT, didn’t care about what he had between his legs and called him his brother. Unfortunately, he was one of the only one to think that.

_There's something wrong in the village  
_ _They stare in the village_  
The person who gave out the award he had won called out the wrong name, and the whispering of the crowd was so loud that he had to ask for silence so that they could hear his speech.

_There's nothing wrong with you  
_ _It's true, its true  
_ _There's something wrong with the village_  
The Avengers, his team, his family, couldn’t care less about what he looked like when he was born, and they were the first on to defend Tony in front of the media who still hadn’t got the message that he was going to stay himself no matter what they had to say about him.


End file.
